


A tight spot

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Glory Hole, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Connor is sometimes too smart or too dumb for his own good.What advance prototype gets himself stuck in a hole in the wall?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	A tight spot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok ok....this is _super_ self indulgent, nobody asked for this but me so enjoy.
> 
> Connor's sex is described with the words, pussy and clit.

Connor was one of Cyberlife’s most advanced prototypes. So this was a whole new level of humiliation he found himself in.

The RK800 was stuck in a hole in the wall.

Connor can’t believe he even entertained the idea, he had seen it and saw that it seemed to be at a perfect level for someone to stick themselves in and still stand up. He found it to be an odd thing to find at this club. Connor was trying to be more social as Hank put it, not stay at the lieutenant's and just work all day. This is how Connor ended up at the android human club and now was stuck. He had been wandering the halls past the bathrooms and found this room, saw the hole and was curious to see what was on the other side.

Now he was in a tight spot.

What was on the other side of the hole wasn’t exciting so all of this wasn’t even worth it. Connor tried to go back the way he came but it was no use. He tried to go through all the way but even still nothing was working. Connor won’t call for help as this was mortifying, he didn’t need anyone seeing or hearing about this.

Connor pulled his shirt out of his pants to see if maybe the clothes were getting in the way, so his shirt was untucked and on the side with his upper torso. That didn’t work and Connor was just at square one.

Then Connor heard the door open.

Connor kept completely still as he waited for the humiliation of being found like this to settle in.

“Oh good, you’re already here, thought you weren’t going to come. I’ll spread the word.” Then the door closed leaving Connor confused.

It took about eight minutes for Connor to go through all the possibilities of what the unknown person said until it hit him like a ton of bricks.

This was a glory hole.

Everything made sense now.

Why this room was in the back away from the main parts of the club, why the hole was at a perfect height, why there really wasn’t anything on the other side. Then Connor noticed there was a smaller hole near him which was probably where tips will go. How could Connor not have noticed it and now he was stuck with a whole other problem. He should have told that person there has been a mistake. But that sounded even more embarrassing than having to call for help to get out.

Connor took a deep unneeded breath and decided to just grin and muscle through this.

Maybe he would get lucky and no one would show up.

That hope was crushed at the sound of the door opening and closing. “Looks like I’m the first one, which means you’ll be extra tight for me.”

A blue blush exploded on Connor’s face as his first ‘customer’ showed up. Looking to the side he saw a twenty fall to the floor. He wondered what a twenty bought this man.

Hands were on Connor’s hips and ass, smoothing over the material of his pants before the unknown man pulled them down along with his underwear. The garments pooled at Connor’s feet and he kicked them away, not wanting any of it to get dirty. Just leaving him in his socks and sock garters. Connor blushed harder as he was on display to the stranger, but was comforted that he didn’t see Connor’s face and vice versa.

“Now that is the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen, you must be an android, no way a human is this perfect.” The man groping Connor’s ass, squeezing handfuls of the synthetic flesh.

With Connor being an android found out he didn’t see the harm in turning on his self lubrication, his pussy started to instantly get wet, some of it dripped to the floor. Connor heard the man groan at that then the sound of a belt being undone and fly unzipped. Connor held back a moan when the tip of the man’s cock brushed Connor’s pussy, coating the tip in the lubricant.

A few more strokes of the tip before the man pushes his cock inside Connor. The RK800 can’t hold back the moan as the cock fills him up. The moan gets the man to let out a grunt, grabbing Connor’s hips and starts thrusting.

Connor puts a hand over his mouth to keep quiet as the man fucks him. The only noises are the sound of flesh slapping synthetic flesh and the man’s occasional grunts.

Suddenly a loud smack is heard and Connor registers there was a smack to his rear. The man had slapped his ass. “Come on I want to hear you, hear what a needy slut you are for my cock.”

Connor shouldn’t have been turned on by that, he moves his hand away and lets the moans slip from his lips, he’s rewarded by the man thrusting faster. “What a good boy.” Connor moaned louder at the praise he received.

The man kept up his pace for some time, Connor just moaning and enjoying the ride until he started to move faster and grunt more. He must be approaching his end, he held onto Connor’s hips tighter slamming hard and deep. Connor was feeling a build up of the pleasure code, knowing his own release was coming soon.

The man snapped his hips hard until he was balls deep in Connor and cummed inside the android. Connor let out a lewd moan at the feeling of being filled up by the man’s cum, it made him orgasm too, clenching hard around the man’s cock and milking more of his cum.

“Christ, you’re better than the usual one here. Hope to see you again.” The man pats Connor’s ass and fixes himself up, but before he goes Connor hears the uncapping of a marker. Then the sensation of something writing on his skin.

“Enjoy the rest of the night.” The man clicks the pen back on and heads out the door.

Connor was able to feel what was written and decipher it.

‘ **Cum Dump** ’

With one tally added to his thigh.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and close again, signaling another customer had entered. More money was added and the usual sound of pants being undone. This patron was quiet, no words were said or hands on Connor’s body.

Then Connor felt the massive cock rubbed between his asscheeks and he blushed madly.

The man silently made Connor spread his legs wider, then man then used one large hand to hold up one of Connor’s legs. 

Connor’s eyes squeezed shut as the tip of the giant cock was pressed into his pussy. The cock wasn’t big enough to break him but he felt the stretch. If he was human this would probably hurt. Connor let out a loud moan as more of the cock sank into his pussy, more lubricant leaking from it, that and the cum from the last man making the slide easier.

The man bottomed out and Connor swore he could feel the man in his throat cavity. The man just filled him up all the way. Silently he pulled back and then slammed his hips hard, Connor was embarrassed by the loud scream of pleasure that was ripped from his lips. That seemed to spur the man on as he set a faster and brutal pace.

Connor braced his hands on the wall behind him and rode this out, the man must be strong cause he lifted Connor’s other leg and was just pounding away. Connor heard an occasional moan from the well endowed man but other than that he stayed completely silent.

During the hard fucking Connor cummed but he was so overwhelmed by all the pleasure he hadn’t realized it. In fact he cummed three times from this cock alone before the man pushed in as deep as he could and emptied his fat load into Connor.

When the man pulled out the cum was oozing from Connor’s pussy, down his thighs and onto the floor. He didn’t register the next tally being added or the other man leaving. In fact he didn’t come back to reality until he was being fucked by the next client.

Connor got lost in the pleasure and cocks in his pussy, all of them different and giving Connor pleasure in multiple ways. He hated to admit that the big cocks were his favorite, they just filled him up so much better. 

At one point a woman had come into the room, she actually cleaned Connor up from the cum and then ate his pussy out. Licking and sucking on his clit like a piece of candy. She was so good at it, pushing two fingers inside Connor, curling them in the right way to find that spot inside Connor. The RK800 moaned so loud for her, she kept telling him what a good boy he was. Showering him in praise that made Connor clench tighter around her fingers.

This woman made him squirt for the first time, and he finally spoke words to her, saying he was sorry but she said it was hot and cleaned him up some more.

After she left Connor realized he must have entered the slow time, the patrons were coming less and less frequent. Two whole hours went by and only three people came by.

Then the door opened and Connor heard a voice he didn’t think he ever hear in a place like this.

“Well well well, looks like someone was having fun.”

Gavin Reed was here.

Connor froze, he hoped Gavin couldn’t recognize him and that was a silly thought as all the man could see was his bare legs, socked feet and sloppy pussy. Along with the eleven tally marks on his thighs.

“Look at this pussy, already full of cum.” Gavin grabs Connor’s ass and spreads a cheek to get a better view.

Connor just lets a small whine escape, he has to be quiet or else Gavin will find out and he’ll never be able to look the man in the eyes again. Connor’s thighs are trembling, his body betraying that he was ready for the pleasure. He hears the shuffling and removing of pants then then a hardness is pressed into Connor.

Connor moans behind his hand as he cums, so sensitive that just pushing his hardness in got Connor to orgasm.

“Fuck you cummed already? You must be extra sensitive.” Gavin holds Connor’s hips and starts to thrust. Connor making sure no defining noises escape his lips as his pussy is extra sensitive. He also is turned on that Gavin is fucking him, when the man parades around the DPD with his inflated ego and bullies Connor. Even after he whooped his ass in the evidence room. But now Connor had another secret, the secret that Gavin Reed was a bomb ass lover.

Connor hated that Gavin was thrusting his hips at the right pace, that one hand was smoothing over the skin of his back and the other hand was playing with his clit. No one else besides the lady had touched his clit and it was driving him mad, the little nub so sensitive that Gavin pulled another orgasm from Connor.

“Why are you so quiet? Embarrassed to be loud because I’m that good?”

_Mother fucker._

Staying quiet while Gavin chuckles, the silence answering his question. One hard thrust and brush of his clit had Connor moaning loud again as Gavin pulled another orgasm from Connor.

“That’s two, I wonder how many I can pull from you tonight baby?”

Connor won’t give him the satisfaction of that.

Gavin must have noticed how quiet and less reactive Connor got. He then stopped altogether which surprised Connor. Then he felt Gavin lift his leg up and straighten it, Connor was flexible to do a split but this new angle made it easier for Gavin to thrust his hardness harder and deeper into Connor. Connor could almost hear the smirk in Gavin’s chuckle as he pounded into Connor, his thumb not stopping it’s rubbing of Connor’s clit.

Connor tried to hold back, he really did try but he cummed again, muffling the moans by biting his finger. Gavin didn’t stop as he kept going trying to get Connor to cum again.

Gavin pulled five orgasms from Connor before he finished.

Connor heard Gavin fixing himself up as he gave more money to Connor. “Little extra for all the orgasms, that was fun baby, hope to see ya again.” Patting Connor’s ass as he left.

Connor just slumped on the other side of the wall, panting hard to get cool air into his system. During the night he had taken off his top clothes leaving him naked except for his socks. Connor hated that Gavin was the best, right after that woman.

There were a few more patrons that were all a blur to Connor.

He was slumped again on the other side of the wall when he heard a door open on his front side. Connor looked up and both he and the lady who entered were both surprised.

“Oh fuck you’re not the regular who does this.” She then hurried over to Connor. “Christ I totally thought you were, god why didn’t you say anything I would have gotten you out and not flip the sign on at the club that someone was in the room.”

Connor let out a tiny groan. “I was too embarrassed that I got stuck.”

The lady held back a laugh as she noticed that Connor was indeed stuck. She said that people need to be a certain size in order to get in and out of this hole. She then noticed Connor’s earnings on the floor and whistled.

“Damn son, you made a killing tonight, way more than the others. You must have been popular and word spread.” She collected the money and started to count it, not even bothering to help Connor who was looking at her with a very impatient look.

“Shit you should come back again, you made a killing.” She pocketed some of the money, probably her share. “Now let’s get you out sweetheart.”

It took a lot of lube but Connor and Nancy, one of the club managers, managed to squeeze him out of the hole. Connor landed on his ass when he popped out and he now got a better look at the room. He then noticed the mirror off to the side and he walked over to it. His lower half was a mess, fluids coated his skin, some dry and most wet. 

Connor turned around and saw the marker that was added, the big black letters of ‘ **Cum Dump** ’ across his ass and all the tallies, there were also some names like, slut and whore on his legs and lower back but whatever.

Nancy came in with the rest of his clothes, he picked up his pants and underwear. She escorted Connor to a restroom so he could clean up. The club was closed, it was six am so everyone was gone and the closing staff was finishing up.

Connor thanked her as he slipped into the bathroom to just quickly clean up. Slipping his wrinkled clothes back on he stepped out. Nancy was turning off a neon sign, the sign was of red rose. Nancy explained that was the sign that someone was in the room for service.

Connor thanked Nancy for her help and she slipped him her card and kept telling Connor he should come back, making a promise to have the hole bigger so he won’t get stuck.

Connor said his goodbyes to her but not a no.

Heading back to Hank’s house where he could finally shower and rinse away all the gunk. Also scrub off the marker from his body. He mulled over if he should ever go back to that place.

Hank said he needed to get out of the house some more, and the money was good.

Maybe it was time for a little nightly escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda left partners he encounter opened minded so you can fill in who saw Connor, especially that second person.
> 
> Also for Gavin I also left what he was packing up to reader as well, does he have cock? strap? up to you!
> 
> Anyways Connor is a sloot, we all know this.


End file.
